blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Control Sequence Origins/The Shadows of Yabiko/Pt 2: Nusuma reta
Episode 2: Nusuma Reta After the ambush, the siblings made it back to their little abode. A slowly run down shack with stable living conditions, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. In the kitchen Atara was getting patched up, while she was the crow flew next to her to nuzzle her. Atara: Crow don't push your luck. Asher: Well he or she is gonna be watching you while I go to look for her so behave. The crow chirped happily and moved closer to Asher. Atara: Look we don't really have a choice, we need to find that woman. Preferably before she gets word out about the knife. Asher: We have plenty of people who owe us in the black market, its highly unlikely she'll be able to stay down for long. The crow landed Asher's shoulder and Asher gently scratched the bird on the head. Asher: You be sure to come get me if something happens to her ok. The crow caws loudly, as to say it will. Then it land next to Atara again. Atara: Just be careful, they knew who we are. that means they probably know more about us. Asher: Don't worry, we just need to find it. Atara:..Be safe. Asher solemnly nodded and left through the door, leaving the crow and Atara in the wooden house. Atara:...Guess its just you and me for now...hope he doesn't get his dumbass in trouble. The crow chirp lowly as too agree with her Atara: He's always tended to get distracted easily...especially around a pretty face The crow tilted it's head, then flew up to the kitchen. Atara: Dont get into anything, I'm sure my brother will feed you when he gets back. The crow went around into the kitchen anyway and found an apple. It picked it up and gave it Atara. Atara sighed and reluctantly scratched the bird's head. Atara: Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. The crow ignored her and laid the apple next to her anyway. Atara: I'm gonna nod off to sleep now, dont get into any trouble. The crow nodded and flew somewhere else to sit. Atara eyed the bird and thought. Atara: That is no normal bird... Meanwhile on the streets of Yabiko, Asher walked through the busy rundown marketplace. People were selling shady objects, weapon deals were happening all around, the extremely poor were pushing each aggressively in lines, the bloody works were happening all around Asher. The worst part was that this wasn't even the black market. Asher: There's only so many places she could sell something like that...Hopefully someone we've worked with before finds her and recognizes it. In the distance Asher eyed an empty shop, where the presume owner was washing some shirts. Asher sighed and walked up to the shop. The shopkeeper whistled then spotted Asher coming up to him Shopkeeper: Oh a customer! What would you like? Asher: I'm not a customer, I need to know if you've seen a woman trying to sell an ornate knife. Shopkeeper: Ornate knife? Hm... What did it look like? Asher: Long blade, silver hilt with a crest, blade twists at the end. Shopkeeper: Ah that one! Yeah I seen it. Asher: Where? It was stolen from my sister and I need it back. The owner raised an eyebrow. Shopkeeper: That was your sister's eh? Asher: Well really it's an heirloom of our father. Shopkeeper:...Ok, I'll tell you where she went, for a price. Asher:...Fair enough, I appreciate the help. Shopkeeper: Eh sure. Anyway I think the lady went up that way and turned into the second ally. It wasn't that long since I saw her so I think you might catch up. Ok I told you the info, so I expect you to trade in some cash. Asher took a stack of the bills from the secret pocket of his coat and handed it to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper happily took the bill and instantly started to count them. Asher: Thank you. Owner: Ehehe, no thank y- Suddenly multiple gun shots were heard up north. Asher turned his head quickly were the shot was heard. Asher: That was from the direction she went right? Owner: I think so. Asher quickly dashes off in the direction without another word. He followed the shopkeepers directions and was close to the second alley. Asher then drew his revolver out and slide along the wall, trying to figure out what happened. As Asher slowly looked into the alley, he could see that a body was laying on the side of the wall. Asher sighed then slowly walked up to the body. As he got closer he saw that not only was the body the woman he was chasing, but that she was also shot in the head. Asher patted down the body, trying to find the knife on her. However, Atara's knife was not on her person. Whoever killed the woman must've stolen the knife. Asher: Shit, they couldn't have gotten far. Asher ran down the alley hoping to catch a trace of the perpetrator, but there was no one in sight nor were there any clues. Frustrated, Asher walked back to the body, hoping to find some evidence of the attacker. But there was nothing he could link back to, he was simply out of luck. Asher:...Shit, now what? The crow hasn't come to get me so sis is ok, I guess I go back to the shops and check. With nothing to go off of, Asher went back to the marketplace. Meanwhile, the two perpetrators were headed their way to an NOS contact. Trim and Rim Henderson were no mere thugs, they were apart of the Nadir Union of the Ruined City. The Nadir Union being a strong and deadly group, spreading their reach and influence across the world. Trim: Yo bro, do you really think that blade is from an high family or whatever? Rim: Why of course, I've seen a NOS officer wielding this same exact blade a few years ago. It has to be it. Trim: And you really think that when we turn this in, we get payed heavy? Rim adjusted his rimless glasses Rim: Of course brother, the NOS is notorious for tying up loose ends. So when we not only bring evidence that there is one or possibly more NOS traitors are in Yabiko, they'll definitely reward us. Trim raised an eyebrow at his litte brother before shrugging. Trim: Whatever you say. Let's just hope it works. At the NOS contact center, the officer, Gallus, was standing at a terminal lazily swiping through documents. Gallus was nearly 7' tall and mostly muscle. He looked like he could snap someone's neck like a twig and be fully capable of making sure of that. Rim smiled and walked up to the officer. Rim: Excuse me sir. Gallus stopped what he was doing and glared at the man. Gallus: And you are? Rim smirked and bowed like an actor who just finished their play. Trim rolled his eyes in annoyance. Rim: Rim Henderson, at your service. Trim: I'm his brother, names not important. Gallus: And why are you bothering me. Rim: Cause we have something you might be interested in. Gallus: That's a very bold claim, naturally if your wasting my time there will be consequences. Trim: This better be worth it Rim. Rim nodded and revealed Atara's blade to the officer. Rim: Vola! Gallus took the blade and admires it, to an extent. Gallus: And I'm supposed to care about this why exactly? Rim: Look at the crest. Gallus:...It's a fancy ass knife you probably swiped off a dead body, stop beating around the fucking bush. Trim: I'm not, you can keep talking Rim. Trim walked off, basically leaving Rim on his own. Rim sighed at both his brother's action and Gallus not recognizing the crest. Rim: It's the Fukui crest. And if I'm not mistaken, the Fukui family were apart of the NOS no? Gallus: I believe there may have been a minor house with that name, nasty shit happened there, and they don't really factor into anything anymore. Rim: Well what if I said that they might be alive. Gallus: If you don't stop beating around the bush I'm going to have you thrown in a dungeon, the only one from that Family left is the mother. Rim:...Fine, fine then. I'll leave you alone. Rim took the blade back, but smirked at him. Rim: But I'm not going to let this little beauty go to waste, the black market would take high bid for Atara Fukui's blade. Rim chuckled and walks off slowly, but then Gallus grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck. Gallus: You seem to have forgotten who your dealing with so allow me to remind you. Assuming your telling the truth nobody in this hellhole is going to be willing to get as much attention as selling the weapons of a dead child of an NOS high family... even one with as little influence as them. Rim: Hm, no interest? Then what will I do with this? Certainly can't throw it away...That would be disrespectful to the mother and to this blade. What do you think I should do? Gallus: Hand it over or I snap your neck like a twig. Rim: Ok ok. Rim simply handed the knife over to him and walked away. Rim: But if you want us to retrieve the other one for you, Yabiko can happily do so. With his closing remark, Rim disappeared into an alley. Gallus:..I swear these criminals are getting way to bold these days...I guess I'll send a report to headquarters, they can send someone to deal with it. Gallus threw a knife to a random subordinate. Gallus: Follow up on this, they shouldn't be that hard to find if they're alive. Meanwhile, Rim walked back to his brother who was spinning an pencil next to a wall. Trim: So did your little plan work? Rim: I think it may have. Let's go tell Yabiko about the weapon hunt. Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript